


Under The Pressure

by PerksOfLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Pressure

The Louis the fans knew was this loud, excited, sassy star. He was never seen without a smile on his face. Sure there were days you could tell he was tired but he could always pull off the stunning grin. Louis had become a master at hiding his emotions, he had too. With all the rumours and talk circulating around himself and the boys he had to be able to throw on this enthusiastic personality that the fans knew and loved.

The boys and his mum were the only few people who knew the real Louis, the one that felt everything so deeply and hated the fact he had to hide himself because of his career. Don’t get it wrong, he loved his career and he wouldn’t give it up for anything but sometimes he just ~~wanted~~ needed time to be himself.

+

Today was one of those days. They had had countless interviews, promo and rehearsals over the last month all leading up for the world tour they were embarking on this year. On top of all this he had been thrown out onto countless dates with Eleanor. See, yes Louis loved her he really did but only as a friend. Harry had introduced them when they had first started dating and she had suggested the ‘date’ to keep the fans off their back about their relationship.

This morning Management had sent him out early to be seen on a coffee date with Eleanor. Lately they had been putting more pressure on the two too been seen out in public more after not have been together since New Year’s. After that he had been rushed off the rehearsals where the others were waiting for him. Upon arrival Harry was standing behind the entrance of the building after not being allowed to go outside to meet him. Walking into the room, Harry jumped up seeing the gloomy look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” he asked wrapping the smaller boy in a hug.

“ ‘m tired” Lou responded, leaning further into the embrace letting Harry’s smell infiltrate all his senses. Harry sighed not fooled for a minute of his excuse, “I know love, we’ll get through today and have a quite night in hey” moving out of the embrace to walk towards the rehearsal room, his arm still wrapped tightly around the older boy’s shoulder.

+

When they had a lunch break, Louis snuck off, not feeling hungry to find a quiet space. After wondering away from the main room he came across a small room, a grand piano in the center. He slipped in pulling the door shut behind him. Sitting down on the stool,  hands automatically curling into position ready to play. Lou was so involved in the music he didn’t hear his worried boyfriend sneak into the room awhile later. It was only when Harry’s warm body sat itself next to him did he realised he wasn’t alone; His hands paused coming to the end of the song. Silently, Harry reached out to picking one of Lou’s hands off the keys and into his lap and began playing with his small fingers gently.

“Boo, what’s wrong?” Harry’s voice rang out into the room, “and the truth this time please”

“I’m just- I’m exhausted and sick of management throwing me out on days with El and not giving me a second to myself. Every single day since we’ve been back at work I’ve been thrown out to lunch or dinner dates. I’m getting up in the morning wondering when I’m going to get to see you, hug you, touch you again I felt like I haven’t seen you in days and I miss you. You’re right next to me and I miss you” Lou cried voice cracking on the last word, tears rolling down his red cheeks.  
Harry pulled the small boy in front of him into his chest, his heart breaking slowly as his arms folded tightly around his trembling frame, rocking them slowly as he whispered nothing as he kisses his forehead slowly.

“Let it all out baby,  
It’s alright I’m here  
I can fix this  
 _I Love You_ ”

+

After Lou settled down Harry walked them back to the rehearsal room. When they walked in the boys rushed over quickly.

“Harry, Lou what happened?” Zayn asked, eyes scanning over Lou’s red puffy eyes.

“He’s exhausted; hold him for a minute yeah?” Harry asked, eyes landing on Paul across the room. “yeah go on” Niall replied, six arms pulling Louis into their warm chests. Harry nodded moving to walk across the room, when a hand grabbed his.

“No” Lou’s small shaky voice said “Stay, _please_ ” blue eyes filling with another set of tears, breaking Harry’s heart all over again.

“Boo, I’m just going across the room baby, I’ll be right over there then I’m coming straight back okay I promise” Harry whispered into Lou’s ear before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Once Louis nodded Harry jogged across the room to Paul, who was looking back over at the boys curiously.

“Paul, we’ve got to get a break mate. Louis is exhausted, Management have been working him twice as hard as the rest of us. You know it’s not right you have to do something.” Harry begged.

“I know Harry, and If I was in charge things would be so different, but I’ll see what I can do okay?” Paul’s eyes darting from Harry to his phone, dialling a number he turned to make the call.

“It’s me, they _need_ a break” A few minutes later, Paul turned back to Harry,

“Okay mate you’re all cleared of anything until Monday so that gives you 5 days to relax” he explained. Harry smiled wrapping his arms around the security guard.

“You’re welcome, but I think you should be getting back someone’s anxious” Paul said pointing back over to where the boys were currently trying to calm a crying Louis. “Thank you Paul” Harry called before running back over to Louis who threw himself into Harry’s chest sobbing happily when he heard the news.

+

Later that night, Harry was stood at the sink drying up the last of the dishes when a pair of arms wrapped their way around his waist. He turned in the embrace leaning back against the counter before wrapping his arms around Louis in return.

“Thank you” Louis said, reaching up to give him a soft kiss.

“You’re more than welcome Boo” he replied, as Louis settled his head upon Harry’s chest. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other’s warmth, until Louis yawned.

“You tired Boo?” Harry asked running his fingers through his boyfriends devilish locks.

“Yeah, but I wanna shower with you first” he replied lifting his head.

“Okay” Harry whispered, leading his boyfriend down the hall.

They both stripped off leaving their clothes in a pile at the door. While the hot water sprayed the two boys shared a slow passionate kiss. Pulling apart Harry reached for the shampoo, squirting it into his palm then rubbing the mixture into Lou’s hair. He smiled as Louis let out a cute sigh of happiness, rinsing the older boy’s hair afterwards; he returned the favour knowing how much Harry enjoyed him massaging his scalp. Both boys let the water wash away their worries as they enjoyed the presence of each other’s skin.

+

After drying off Harry pulled on a pair of boxers before going to the kitchen to make some tea. Lou dried off before pulling on a pair of flannel pyjama pants. He was towel drying his hair when Harry returned, 2 cups and a tub of cookies and cream ice cream in hand. Handing a cup to Louis, Harry set about turning the TV on and placing a movie in the player.

“What are we watching Haz?” Louis asked from his spot on the bed.

“The Perks of Being a Wallflower” Harry replied settling down behind Louis, pulling him into the v of his legs. He sighed contently as Lou leaned back into his chest with the tub of ice cream and the credits rolled in.

+

When the movie was finished and the tub of ice cream thrown on the floor, Harry pulled their legs under the covers as Louis turned over to rest on Harry’s chest.

“Haz” Louis whispered.

“Yeah Boo?” he replied running his fingers through Lou’s hair.

“Thanks for everything” Louis sighed staring into Harry’s vibrant green eyes.

“You don’t have to thank me Lou, I know you would do the same for me too” Harry placed a kiss on Lou’s forehead.

“I love you Haz” Louis breathed out.

“I love you too Boo” Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it! :]


End file.
